The Demon and the Housewife
by Brando27
Summary: What happens when a housewife and a demon are left home alone? ...Well...


It was a rainy day and Michelle was at home with her kitten, as per the usual, while her husband was out at work in construction. It had been 3 months since their marriage and, having a large appetite for it, she'd hadn't made love to her man in that long. Her lust was built up to a point where she was even considering calling up an old friend for a visit. Sadly, neither had a ride to each other, the rain wasn't much help, and what's worse is her anxiety had her assuming she wasn't getting any action that night if and when he got home.

She was spending her day on her usual Doctor Who episode binge on Netflix when she felt a heat coming from the kitchen as if a fire had broken out. When she looked, though, there was no fire, but the heat was blistering hot on her face as a dark figure formed in the darkest corners of the pantry. She was frozen in fear as the shadow stretched and crawled on the wall before taking a shape and a solid form stepped out from it. Color faded in to reveal a demon she never thought she'd meet in person: Grimrake. The Neo Satan was cross-armed and grinned down at her at her kitten was able to flee from the scene, leaping from her arms. "Oh, you're cuter than I'd hoped," he chided, his voice deep with a hint of a Tim Curry-esque accent to his words.

Michelle was awestruck, her mind racing with fear and the ever burning question of whether this was real or not. "Oh don't mind me, babe," he said as he stepped to the fridge - large draconic talons clicking on the floor with each step. "I'm not here to steal any souls." He pulled out a large black bottle, shaped like a skull with rubies set in the eyes. "O-Okay...then who are you and what DO you want?" she asked, her voice trembling with fear and uncertainty. He chuckled as he fanged the cork free from the bottle and fired it into the wall, where it embedded itself with hissing sizzle and a small trail of smoke streaming off it. "Oh, that's simple, precious," he chuckled before taking a swig of his drink. "But why spoil the surprise?"

He dropped the bottle, the sound of crashing glass startling her to run from the kitchen. The mess that should've been left by glass and beverage was instead replace a black, wispy smoke cloud as he chuckled. Michelle rushed to the nearest landline, but she heard nothing when he held the receiver to her ear. It was when she turned around that she saw the 7-foot, 3-inch demon shirtless as he strut towards. "Why run from me, hunny?" he said with a sadistic tone. "I thought we were friends, especially with the history both of us share with you and all." It was then that Michelle's fear left her and she suddenly seemed to recognize the chiseled, muscled form before her as he beckoned her closer.

"...Grimrake?" she asked, hoping she was right in her assumption. Grim laughed as he held out his arms. "Never thought I existed in the flesh, did ya, hunny?" Michelle found herself laughing before smacking his arm but then looked at him curiously, considering the heat she felt on his skin. "...You fucking scared me, asshole!" she scolded him. He only laughed in return. "HA! Yeah, I know! You should've seen your face! I swear you could've shit yourself if it wasn't me!"

"Shut up! What are you doing here!?" Grimrake's laugh stopped as he wiped away a tear. "Well, what do you mean? Isn't it obvious?" he said. She found herself looking him over from the waist up with hungry eyes tracing every muscle and crimson tattoo on his skin. "N-No...not really..." she said with a blush on her cheeks, hoping the sudden intentions she thought up weren't obvious. All that hope was dashed, though, when he grinned and took her chin on his knuckle, tilting her head until her eyes met his. "...I'm your backdoor man..." he purred.

Michelle's eyes went wide and her cheeks were so read she seemed to have a fever. She then backed away, hugging herself as she told him, "Then you have to leave..." Grimrake chuckled as his tail retracted all the thorns and spikes covering it. "I don't think you get it, baby," he purred again, his tail having snuck around him and pressed at the crotch of her yoga pants while easing her into him. "It's not a request..." Just then, the crotch of his pants, pressed warm and firm against her stomach, seemed to grow thick and hard when Michelle put her hands to it to try and push off. Her eyes widened when she felt the monster he had put away, her mouth hanging agape as she tried to find words of protest. His tail was pressing hard on her crotch, wriggling to molest and grind on the clit and folds under her own clothes. She gave a small gasp, clearly trying to fight it as she stammered, "I really can't, Grimrake... Marz might be home soon..."

In a black cloud of wispy smoke, the demon's pants disappeared as his dragon-taloned feet shrunk and reformed into more human feet, leaving him at a good 6-goot 10-inch. His manhood, however, was definitely something inhuman. Complete with a gold-studded Jacob's ladder piercing, the hardening length was lined in pliable, rubbery scaling with the ridge to his glans looking like a demonic flower with the soft, rubbery, spiney petal peeled backwards. The growing length gave off a warm, sweet scent that would lure in any gullible fool to touch and inspect it for the source of the scent alone. Michelle wasn't so curious, but she was entranced by the demonic anatomy on him as his tail still molested the crotch of her yoga pants, which now had a small wet spot. The whole time, she'd kept her hands on his abs so as not to fall forward onto him, and she made it a point not to make a sound to show she was, in fact, enjoying the attention.

"Something on your mind, precious," he teased as he leaned in at kissing distance. She was biting her lip as his words were whispered to her, a fanged grin distracting her attention while he retracted his horns and changed his eyes to have a more human appearance, with purple eyes. Her eyes then looked up into those amethyst orbs as he took off her glasses and took her chin on his knuckle. "Don't be shy..." Her breathing was notably sharp and becoming rapid.

Just when it seemed he was about to ask her something else, her impulses and need took over. She grabbed his face and pulled it in, kissing him fervently and eagerly. Her hands easily, and quickly, searched for his throbbing, full erection and grasped the length. When she broke the kiss, biting her lip, she looked at the demonic prick curious to see the piercings were missing. "Where'd they go?" she asked. "Well, hunny, I'm here to fuck you, not burn your vaginal canal with burning hot studs," he explained before kissing her again. She instinctively closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Michelle opened her eyes from Grimrake breaking the kiss, she found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom that can easily be found in a Hollywood mansion. It lit dimly with candle light and the sheets beneath her red and made of silk. She accepted this, seeing as she knew she was getting he release she needed. He loomed over her, smiling down at her with his cock branching out towards her. She didn't even wait for a command, eagerly rolling over and crawling to him. She grabbed his throbbing hard-on and stroked it steadily with a firm grip, her tongue lashing out and pressing to the hot tip. Her lips encompassed the swollen end to his rod, sucking it like a lollipop.

He grinned, combing his clawed hand through her curly hair with a bit to his lip. "So eager...and so willing..." he commented with a breathy tone. She broke her suction, but didn't stop stroking the length, and admitted, "Only because you're an easier secret to keep than Mikey." He chuckled when she resumed sucking the throbbing, engorged cock head leaving his reply for later. He took a deep breath and gripped her hair and pulled her further onto his cock, burying the length of his satanic manhood into her throat. She coughed, gagging on the throbbing head to his erection.

Michelle took a moment to pull off and catch her breath, he small and perky B-cup breasts rose and fell with every deep breath. After readying herself, she went back down, his erect, throbbing cock disappearing into her mouth and throat. His length was hard, throbbing against her inner cheek, pallet, and tongue. Her hot breath washed over his crotch as she sucked hard, groping his testicles with the other hand after she shifted onto her knees. He moaned out softly, moving his hips to reach his cock deeper into her throat. "Ah, fuck... Mikey was right...you're good at this..." he said.

She stopped, pulling off his length with a string of drool and precum connecting her lips to the pulsing glans on his cock as she looked up. "Fuck you..." she said with a firm, seductive tone before pulling him down by the arms and kissing his lips while rolling him onto his back. She climbed onto him, straddling him with a lips still locked in a passionate, fervent kiss. Her hips were pressing down against him, rolling to grind her clit and folds against his throbbing, hard cock. He grabbed her ass tightly, smacking it hard as he moved his hips against her.

In breaking the kiss, he was about to speak when she stopped him with a finger to his lips. She sat up on him, grinding his cock with her nethers, teasing the demon beneath with slow, sensual, erotic gyrations of her hips. "You wanna fuck me, big man?" she taunted him. His pointed ears seemed to twitch in surprise to her words as he looked up at her. His heart seemed to skip a beat, attracted to her sudden air of authority. "I made a promise, didn't I?" he smirked as he caressed her thighs and hips. "How bad do you want me?" she moaned as she pressed firmly against his cock, teasing her nails on the tip as it reached for his belly button. "Oh, you're just being mean, now..."

She smiled at him, still performing the most intimate of lap dances on her personal demon while groping and rubbing her breasts and biting her lip. Their eyes met at he lightly clawed at her thigh and hips, moaning as he can only wish to bury himself into her by now. His cock betrayed this, pooling precum on his stomach with the fluid leaking profusely from him while she continued teasing it. "Fucking shit..." he gruffed, sitting up to pull her into a kiss and rolled her onto her back. She moaned as the kiss broke when he pressed the head against her folds and slowly inched his length into her. She gave out a loud moan when he shoved in the last half of his length.

Grimrake grinned down at the curvy, thin-framed girl panting and moaning beneath him as he moved slowly. She squirmed and moaned loudly, begging for him to stop the teasing. "Fuck, Grim...! Just fucking take me,..! Fuck me already!" she moaned. "Please, I can't take it anymore...!" The demon laughed as he licked his fangs and kept thrusting away at her, slowly and teasingly before leaning over her and grabbing her throat while kissing her. "The more you beg...the rougher I fuck..." he whispered before shoving it hard into her depths, throbbing against her inner walls and pressing against the cervical barrier keeping him out of her womb. "So go on..." he growled lightly, "keep begging…"

Michelle could only moan loudly as he hammered steadily inside her. When she can finally get her spinning mind together, she was finally able to put words together. "Ah fuck! Please, Grim! More! I need more!" she moaned out. "Fill me with your demon cock, you fuck! I need it!" Grimrake's movements were harder and faster, now, driving deep into her as he held her by the thighs she locked around his waist. "Oh my fucking god! AH!" She was clawing and gripping at the sheets while her insides were invaded and roughly pounded away as she rose and gyrated her hips again, eager for that pleasure she's been denied for 3 months. Grimrake said nothing as he continued his harsh fucking and invading of the woman's vaginal canal.

The sound of fleshing slapping against flesh resounded in the room as the demon continued pounded away into her. After a moment, though, Michelle suddenly stopped and somehow was able pull herself free from his grasp. Confused, and slightly enraged, he was about scold her until she turned around on her hands and knees and looked back at him. She only moaned and rubbed at her clit, putting herself on display for him to be taunted. He simply grinned and moved in closer, driving his cock down to the base without remorse with a tight grip on her hips.

The sound of thighs smacking thighs was background soundtrack compared to the loud, shouted moans of MIchelle as the walls were spread apart by the girth of his invasive rod. His massive, profusely leaking erection was throbbing hard and hot against her insides as he pulled her back against his thrusts, The head of his cock was constantly and consistently rammed and pounded away at her cervix, threatening to pound into her womb and driving away without holding back. His grunting and growling was becoming savage as the whole experience continued.

Michelle was unable to speak, her mind swimming with the ecstasy of the experience as the hot manhood inside her threatened invading the most sacred of places inside her. It was when her cervix slowly loosened and finally gave way that finally words. As the massive cock buried its way into her chamber, coating the innermost walls with his precum, she was moaning and screaming in a pained ecstasy. Her muscles had been contracting in phantom orgasm throughout the whole invasion of her canal, but she was nearing a true climax by now. Grimrake knew this and moved faster and harder, his balls heavily swinging and slapping her clit with every driving push against her innermost walls of her womb.

It wasn't long until either of them made sure Grimrake's cock was buried deep into her womb as his hips would suddenly thrust harder and faster than ever before. His motions were savage and insane, holding back nothing for her insides as he kept driving away at her innermost chamber's walls. His cock throbbed and pulsed madly with a sudden burst of his hot, thick load bursting into her. Michelle was moaning and screaming as Grimrake kept thrusting, against her protests, smearing and painting her insides with his seed. Once both their climaxes had subsided, Grimrake pulled out and MIchelle simply slumped onto her side. She turned to look up at Grimrake as he leaned in for a gentle, tender kiss to her lips while he cupped her cheek.

Michelle's vision slowly faded as he broke away from the kiss, leaving her in bed as he put a glowing hand to her lower abs. Michelle had fallen asleep as Grimrake snapped his fingers and brought back their clothes. Hers was folded on a pile of clean laundry while his was already on him in a full ensemble. He then covered her and smirked before disappearing in a cloud of dissipating black smoke. When Michelle awoke, she was well rested and her husband asleep beside her. She simply snuggled up to him and tried to fall back to sleep, a smile on her face...knowing this would happen again.


End file.
